Moguzo
Please be noted that this page contains SPOILERS from the light novel Moguzo (モグゾー, Moguzō) is the original Warrior of Haruhiro's party, he is later replaced by Kuzaku. Appearance Moguzo may look weak, but in reality he is strong enough to destroy a monster; he just doesn't know how to use his strength properly. His appearance is a big guy, wearing silver armor, his weapon is the Big Sword. Personality Moguzo has a calm and very kind personality. He is shy most of the time especially when being praised by others. However when the situation calls for it he can be really violent and good at killing his team's opponent Abilities Plot Level 1 Moguzo was first seen when Haruhiro came out of the Ortana Tower, and like all of them he has no idea how they got there. After Bri gave them a briefing of what their life would be in Ortana, Raghill came in recruited Moguzo as their replacement warrior leaving Haruhiro and the others on their own. He is later seen outside the northern gate in Altana sitting in a grass by the side of the road. It is revealed that Raghill scammed Moguzo to steal his money. Fortunately, he already joined the warrior's guild and at the same time Haruhiro's party lacked a warrior. Manato and the others agreed to take him in and pool their money for his needs. Together they set out to their first hunt to kill monsters. At first Moguzo and the others were struggling to kill even the weakest of monsters and it took them time to kill their first goblin. As a warrior Moguzo was suppose to tank their enemies as the other tries to weaken and kill them. He learned various skills overtime and with his Rage Cleave skill they were able to kill more goblins in Damuro. As they gain more kills the group got more confident when facing goblins. One day while hunting they encountered a plate-amor goblin and a hobgoblin. Confident, they take them on with Moguzo engaging the hobgoblin while Manato with the plate-armor. Moguzo was overwhelmed and so as Manato and the others. Moguzo sustained an injury but Manato always healed him almost immediately. The same goes for the second time he got injured. The fight went on until Manato ordered a retreat. As they run desperately no one has noticed that Manato was struct by a throwing knife at the back (an arrow in the anime). Moguzo just stood frozen when he saw Manato. They took Manato to the priest guild and there it was confirmed that he was officially dead. After they burned Manato's body and made a memorial, the three guys: Haruhiro, Ranta and Moguzo started drinking at the tavern. Haruhiro and Ranta argued about what to do next but Moguzo was there to shout at them to stop them from fighting. After Manato's was replaced by Mary, Moguzo like the others were reluctant about Mary as she refuse to heal them when they ask her. But after Moguzo was struct in the head by a goblin, Mary healed him after the fight and said sorry when she touched his injured head. After the team discovered Mary's past they got closer to her. When Mary was asked who she liked most of the three boys Mary chose Moguzo. He was touched by this and it is revealed later that he actually has feeling for her. Days went on again and they started preparing to avenge Manato's death. Moguzo learnt several skills which would come in handy. They also bought him an helm and an armor earlier. Their plan was similar to the first one in regards to Moguzo. Moguzo would take on the Hobgoblin and the others would try to Incapacitate the plate-armor. Moguzo was having a hard time but he wasn't overwhelmed anymore and was able to take on the hobgoblin squarely. One by one the others were able to kill the Sentry goblins while the Hobgoblin and the plate-armor remained. Moguzo then uses his Trump card the War cry to finish of the Hobgoblin. after the plate-armor goblin was brought down by Haruhiro and the others Moguzo finally decapitated the former. and together they celebrated and returned to Manato's grave to give their offerings. Death During the attack on Capomorti Fortress the main army failed to breach the front gate leaving the reservist on their own inside the fortress. Driven by pride and greed the reservist head to the watchtowers to claim the bounty on the orc warrior Zoran Zesshu for 100 gold. Zoran Zesshu claimed many reservist's lives before Haruhiro's, Renji's and some of Kajiko's teamates came in to the scene. In that fight all of them gave their best against Zoran Zesshu and other 15+ orcs. They struggled until Renji was able to finish the orc warrior. Everyone was exhausted but relieved from the fight. But Moguzo, still standing, suddenly falls and dies from exhaustion. Trivia * Moguzo loves cooking and dreams of opening a sorruz stand. * When executing Rage Cleave, Moguzo shouts "Thanks" or "Doumo" in short of Thanks for letting me kill you. * Before joining Haruhiro's Moguzo was invited by Raghill to join his party. Although it is lrevealed later that it was a scam and they took all of his money. Category:Characters Category:Warrior